


Immense

by F1_rabbit



Series: Bigger Is Better [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's bored at a nightclub, but Nico's got a better suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theamazingf1human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingf1human/gifts).



"Want to get out of here?" Nico takes another swig of beer, nodding to the beat of the music.

The club is noisy and filled with drivers and engineers, all the people that Jo wouldn't want seeing him leaving the club with Nico.

Nico leans down and whispers into Jo's ear, "Meet me out the front in five minutes." He downs his beer before strolling out of the club.

Jo fidgets with his empty glass, his heart racing. He's not sure how he ended up in a friends-with-benefits relationship, and with Nico Hülkenberg of all people, but he's loving every second of it. He grabs his jacket, although it's far too warm here in Australia to really need it, but habit made him bring it.

He steps out into the warm night air; Nico's leaning against a post, scrolling through his phone, hair perfect and he looks like a model on a photoshoot.

Nico drags his eyes over Jo, the foreplay starting before he's even laid a finger on him and he wants to jump Nico there and then, but it's all so public and he has to make do with standing next to him, waiting for a taxi. There's little glances exchanged all the way to Nico's hotel, the driver had recognised Nico so there was no chance to steal a few kisses, but their longing gazes said everything.

They wander into the hotel, glad that it's quiet so they don't have to go through the pretence of going to separate rooms. Instead they stroll in like lovers wandering down the aisle, arms intertwined and unable to tear their eyes from each other.

Once they're in the lift, Nico lunges at Jo, their lips meeting in a messy kiss, and Jo doesn't care how needy his moans sound. Nico's all that he wants right now. All that he needs.

Jo runs his hands through Nico's hair, even when it's messy and dishevelled it's still perfect and there's nothing he loves more than the feeling of his fingers tangled in it, guiding Nico's head so that he can deepen the kiss. Although he's pinned to the side of the lift, Jo's in control, leading Nico's lips to his neck, enjoying the feeling of it all as his cock hardens in his tight trousers.

The lift pings to say it's arrived at their floor, Nico stares at Jo, seeing the bulge and he walks in front of him. Allowing Jo to hide his erection but also giving Nico a chance to grind his perfect arse against it, adding to the teasing foreplay that's only the beginning of what they're going to get up to tonight.

Nico fumbles with the lock, on the third attempt it flashes green, clicking open and they stumble through the door.

"It's your turn to bottom," Nico says, there's a glint in his eye, Jo knows that he's going to get fucked so good and thoroughly tonight and that's what he wants right now. Nico to fuck him so hard that all his worries about work disappear and all that's left is pleasure.

Jo pops open the buttons on his shirt. One. By. One. Teasing Nico as more and more of his hairy chest is revealed, knowing that it turns him on. Only when he flings the shirt aside does he allow Nico to stroke him, his fingers teasing at Jo's hard nipples.

"Strip for me," Nico says, and Jo has to take a deep breath just to pull himself together enough to keep up the teasing. Jo slips off his shoes, fingers running around the waistband of his boxers, he moves as if he's going to unbutton his trousers but instead he wanders through to the bed, making sure to wiggle his arse as he walks.

He hears Nico let out a soft sigh, a murmur of appreciation and as he nears the bed, he sees that the lube has been left by the side of the bed, Nico had planned this. Not that he would have wanted the night to end any other way. Jo pulls his trousers and boxers down in one go, sliding off his socks at the same time. He crawls on to the bed, arse held up high for Nico's enjoyment.

"Open yourself up for me," Nico says, and when Jo turns round on the bed he can see that Nico's now naked, his hard cock standing proud and Jo wants it. Usually he enjoys this slow, drawn out teasing, but tonight his need seems amplified, the weeks of waiting have only made him more impatient.

Jo drizzles the lube over three fingers and he watches Nico's eyes go wide when he slides all three inside, now he can see Nico's thick hard cock, it's all that he wants. He's been trying not to think about how much he wants Nico lately, but he's all that's on his mind, Jo thought it was just frustration, he's got used to the constant sex. But it seems like his feelings run much deeper than that.

"Impatient aren't we?" Nico says, striding towards the bed, "Has someone been missing my cock?"

Jo nods, he knows that if he speaks all that will come out is begging. Nico runs his finger around the edge of Jo's hole, sliding it in to join Jo's fingers inside him. "You're going to feel so good wrapped around me."

Nico's soft voice and big grin is more than Jo can bear. "Please."

Jo waits for Nico to position himself on the bed, sitting against the headboard and patting his lap for Jo to straddle him. Nico kisses him and it's calming, his soft lips relaxing Jo as he lines up with Nico's hard cock. His big hands are holding Jo's hips, stopping him from sinking down. Nico waits until he begs again, Jo breathlessly moaning, "I want it," before Nico presses the tip inside, causing Jo to moan in pleasure, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back.

Nico's kissing the side of Jo's neck as he slowly takes all of him, gasping once he's fully inside. Jo rests his forehead against Nico's allowing them both a minute to compose themselves and then, without warning, Jo's riding Nico's cock with wild abandon.

"More." Jo knows that Nico will give him what he needs. Nico's already thrusting at full pace, the bed creaking with every movement as Nico's head bangs against the headboard. He bends his knees up, pressing Jo closer to him as he matches Jo's every move, his lips slack and breathing ragged as he chases his orgasm.

Nico's biting on his lip as he focuses on keeping up with Jo's frantic pace, both of them rushing towards their climax with pained moans. Nico wraps a hand around Jo's cock, knowing that he's close and it's only a few strokes before he's spurting thick white come over Nico's hand.

"I love you." Jo clenches in fright at what he's just said, the shock written all over Nico's face. He wants to run away but he's impaled on Nico's glorious cock so instead he buries his head against Nico's chest, his warm cheeks burning against Nico's soft skin. Nico's large hands are rubbing his back, trying to soothe him, but he's still not said a word.

Nico brushes Jo's cheek with his thumb, forcing Jo to look at him. "And I thought that you only loved me for my cock."

Jo laughs but Nico can hear the nervous edge to it. He's not usually one for feelings but somehow Jo's managed to push all his buttons, even the ones that he didn't know he had. "I love you too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
